


feeling like i'm due for an explosion

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Series: won't you hold my heart [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: God I just want to SLEEP, I give up, M/M, here's a fucking sequel/prequel or whatever, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Treat me bad, because I crave you.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: won't you hold my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	feeling like i'm due for an explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous fic Gently Break It which it a continuation of thevillainofthisstory's No Good Deed. I suggest reading those first for the full experience.

When he's 19 Jazz chooses skiing for the Fenton Family Vacation. He didn't even know she liked skiing. Maybe she was just feeling cooped up in Massachusetts and wanted to do something with wide open spaces. 

They rent a cozy cabin in the Rockies. Vlad offers to let them stay at his chalet and they all can simply take a short helicopter ride over to the ski resort. Thankfully he is politely declined by Danny's mother. He refrains from kissing her in relief. 

So instead the family opts to rent a little cabin with four bedrooms, a hot tub, and a sauna. And despite Vlad's unwelcome presence (Danny had really been hoping he'd simply decline to come just as he had the previous year), Danny is looking forward to getting snowboard lessons. It didn't look all that different from skateboarding and he was pretty good at that.

The first day out is good. Danny turns out to be a natural (duh) and Vlad only chuckles a couple of times when his father falls over instead of outright guffawing. 

They have dinner around 6 with pancakes and bacon. DOB. Dinner for breakfast. The perfect Fenton tradition. 

"How's Cal doing, sweetie?"

Danny pauses mid-chew and forces his eyes not to look in Vlad's direction. 

"Fine."

"Cal?" Vlad's voice is disgustingly calm in its inquisitive tone. Which Danny knows means his interest is piqued and all hell is about to break loose.

"He's Danny's boyfriend! They've been dating for several months now."

Danny is _not_ looking at Vlad.

"Oh?" Vlad says in a slow molasses voice. "How interesting. This is the first I've heard of it."

"He's a barista at the coffee shop Danny likes!" Jack says proudly. "I tell ya, Danny boy has some fine taste in partners!" He playfully nudges his son. 

"Is that so?" Vlad says between his teeth.

"Yeah! Look here is his picture!"

"What!? Dad no!"

Jack is already handing his phone over to Vlad as the man avoids Danny's desperate attempt to grab it back.

"Danny!" His mother reprimands him and he winces. 

"Come on Danny there's no harm in letting your Uncle Vlad see what your boyfriend looks like! Can't keep the poor guy in the dark like this!" 

Even Jazz looks confused. Sure she understood Danny had developed some new weird spike of resentment towards Vlad, but there was no reason to keep his boyfriend a secret.

So he hangs his head as Vlad looks at the picture on Jack's phone. 

Cal was certainly built well. But what draws Vlad in, past the charming smile and bright eyes, is the long silver hair tied up in the back. Danny meets his gaze head on with a seething glare.

Vlad smirks. He hands the phone back to Jack.

"Very handsome indeed."

-

The second day is terrible. Danny crashes into a tree and breaks his ankle. He plays it off when Jazz comes over with a worried look. 

"It's fine, it's just sprained." He says, waving off her concerns. He'll just rest back at the cabin and it'll be good to go again soon enough. 

"Don't let Mom and Dad know. They'll just be worried over nothing."

Jazz's brows furrow but she relents nonetheless. She knew Danny was a fast healer. And as long as it was only sprained she supposed it would be fine.

Danny discreetly transforms and flies back to the cabin. He changes into some more comfortable clothes and goes to sit down on his bed. He gingerly pulls his foot up on the bed and tries to examine it when his ghost sense goes off.

Great.

Vlad is already taking off his outerwear, hanging it up in the doorway, and walking down the hall into Danny's room before Danny can even begin to form a plan of action. Always straight to the unbelievably annoying point with this guy.

Danny folds his arms and glares. 

"I heard you were injured."

He'd already asked Jazz not to tell their parents he was hurt and she obviously didn't tell Vlad.

"Try again cheesehead."

Vlad rolls his eyes. But the plastic smile doesn't drop.

"Quite a nasty fall you took. Want me to take a look at it for you?"

"No."

Vlad literally pushes Danny's protesting hands out of the way as he sits down and takes Danny's leg into his lap. Danny throws his arms up, exasperated, and flops back down on the mattress. Let Vlad just do whatever the fuck he wanted then.

Vlad carefully pushes his pant leg up and touches the wound. Danny hisses in pain. Vlad's fingers dance gingerly around his ankle and Danny tries not to think about anything. 

Without even asking, without even a fucking _warning_ , Vlad resets the bone and Danny screams. 

"Fuuuuuck! That hurt you _ass_!"

"You're welcome." Vlad smiles.

Danny swears to God he should just punch it off him right now. But he doesn't. Maybe later. 

"You'll be fine within the hour." He pats Danny's leg. 

"Gee, thanks. Now get out of my room."

Danny was sincerely hoping Vlad wasn't planning on bringing up any certain topics. But he knew it was in vain. Frankly, he was a little surprised Vlad didn't already know about Cal. He'd just assumed the guy had continued watching him as per usual when he went off to college. The fact that he wasn't didn't sit right in Danny's stomach. Which is the entire problem. Danny should be glad Vlad wasn't obsessing over his every move anymore. He should be thrilled Vlad doesn't want to know every single detail about his life.

He's happy Vlad doesn't care anymore! Look at him! He's ecstatic!

Vlad's hand has trailed upward and he's tracing little circles below his knee. Danny grips the covers underneath him. 

"Daniel," Vlad begins, and here it fucking comes. 

"Vlad I don't want to hear it just get out."

Vlad frowns. Then his grip tightens. Danny shifts uncomfortably.

"I have tried giving you your space, Daniel. Lord knows you're difficult enough as it is. So do you think you could at least manage to let me speak?"

"Giving me space??" Danny waves his hands around himself. "Then what do you call this? You're still barging in on our vacations!"

Vlad did not get to fuck off out of his life for two _fucking_ years and waltz back in like Danny was the one who was to blame.

He tries to pull his leg back but Vlad's grip is unrelenting. 

"Funny I seem to keep getting invited to them."

"Then make up an excuse! You did last year!"

And Danny, like an idiot, had kept turning his head that summer to say something sarcastic only to realize Vlad wasn't there to receive it.

Vlad's fingernails are digging into his flesh and Danny actively tries to push him off. Vlad slaps Danny's hands away.

"You know Daniel, this little game of yours is as amusing as it is pathetic. Ask yourself boy, why are you actually angry with me right now?"

But Danny only lets himself process the insult. He doesn't want to look inward. He doesn't want to examine anything that revolves around his feelings for Vlad.

Vlad sees Danny's eyes go dark with loathing. Of course he wants to shower him with his full undivided attention. If only the teen would let him. But it seemed Danny was determined to fight. So let them fight then.

"Your boyfriend is really quite something." Vlad lets the words slither from his mouth. Danny stiffens in his hold. He smirks.

"I'd be insulted if it wasn't so amusing. Really little badger? Settling for second best?"

Danny is shaking. His eyes glow green for a moment and then, "Yeah and what about you? Prowling for teens after school lets out?"

Vlad strikes.

His ferocity behind the backhand surprises even him. Danny sits on the bed, lightly touching his burning cheek. He's still for a moment. But only for a moment.

Danny throws himself at Vlad. He's yelling loud enough for the people on the ski slope to hear him. He gets in a good solid punch that feels like justification on his knuckles. 

Vlad retreats from the bed but Danny springs up and follows him. His ankle feels like murder but the rest of him feels _alive_. 

Until Vlad bends him over and knees him in the stomach. Danny coughs, mouth gaping as air fails to fill his lungs on the first couple of breaths. Danny wraps his arms around Vlad's middle and takes him down with him.

They wrestle over the floor, kicking over furniture and ruining the floorboards. Neither of them resort to using their powers. They knew better than to wreck the cabin and be left with a giant mess to explain away. It'd be too difficult to sell the idea that a random ghost had attacked them up in the mountains. 

Danny grips him by the collar, legs landing on either side of Vlad's waist. Vlad glares up at him, red seething in his eyes. His hair has started to come undone, his shirt ripped, fangs glistening. 

"Heh, you look good like this Plasmius." Danny smirks down at him. The great Vlad Masters undone by Danny's hand. 

Vlads hands are gripping Danny's hips painfully tight. The second the words finish leaving Danny's mouth--for one tiny, tiny moment--Danny feels the man twitch underneath him.

Vlad's chest heaves with a new emotion. He watches Danny watch him. He sees the flicker in Danny's eyes. And then he's _gone_. 

Their mouths clash in hot and cold. Fire and ice. Fingers poke and prod and scrape as they feel each other. Vlad's hips lift up as Danny's comes down. Oh _god_. 

They both groan and Danny does it again, faster. Vlad finds his hands full of an angry, horny 19 year old and holds on for dear life.

The floor, however, is quite unforgiving, and Vlad was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

Vlad pulls back for air. "Daniel, my back...stop dammit! My back…"

Vlad sits up as Danny moves off of him. Vlad feels something pop and grunts painfully. That's what he gets for fighting with a teenager.

He grips the edge of the bed and stands up. He looks over at Danny. The younger halfa rubs at his sore arm. Vlad had nearly twisted it out of it's socket in their earlier scuffle.

They simply stare at each other. Panting and sweating, sizing one another up. Danny takes a step towards him. 

Vlad pins in to the wall knocking off a picture frame. Danny yelps and Vlad swallows it down as he covers Danny's mouth with his own. The fervor starts again, more insistent than before. Ice crawls up the wall as steam rises from the carpet from which Vlad is standing. So much for not destroying the cabin with ghost powers.

Vlad grinds against him and is rewarded with the most delicious little moan. 

"How many times did he have you?" Vlad growls into his ear.

Heat washes over Danny's cheeks. "Fuck you!"

"Did you ever ask him to do any roleplay? Have him answer to my name?"

Danny lifts his hand in a vicious swipe across Vlad's face. Three fingernail shaped grooves bleed down the man's neck and chin.

Vlad shouts, momentarily loosening his hold on Danny. Then he shakes his head and his neck snaps back to the teen. Eyes red he unhinges his jaw and _bites_ down on Danny's shoulder. 

Danny's scream shakes the cabin. Vlad lifts Danny further up the wall, holding him up by his waist. Danny's legs come up to wrap around the other man. He shakes violently in his hold. 

"Vlad. _Vlad_. Holy fuck holy _fuck_!"

They bite and kiss furiously, trying to draw as much blood and hurt from each other as possible. Their hips move erratically. Desperate for friction. Vlad's legs buckle and Danny's head falls back in a cry and then--

The front door opens.

Danny's mouth snaps shut so hard that he swears his teeth crack when they click against each other. 

They instinctively turn invisible and try to hold their breath as best as one could if one had just finished running an entire marathon.

Maddie's passes the entrance to his room as she heads for her own. A bucket of ice would have been more pleasant. Danny's _mother_ was literally 10 feet away in another room while he was _wrapped around his arch enemy_. 

After a minute or two Maddie walks back, never bothering to glance inside Danny's room, and back outside. Danny's bones turn to jelly and he exhales.

Vlad turns visible and moves away from him. At least he looked just as stricken as Danny did. It takes a moment for them to slow down. Catch their breath.

The truly fucked up thing was that Danny's hard on _still_ hadn't gone down yet. 

Danny clasps his hands together, palm to palm, and swallows thickly. Then he turns his head to look over at Vlad. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and finish getting off. _Don't_ follow me and _don't_ listen in on the other side of the door like the creepy weirdo you are!"

He walks to the bathroom and slams the door shut. He shoves his hand into his pants and moans as loud as he wants to.

Of course Vlad is listening in. Danny's not an idiot. But he's too frustrated to care right now. From now on this is _it_. He's implementing a don't look, don't touch, don't even fucking think about it policy.

Goddamn Vlad Masters.

-

Vlad pulls some magic out of his ass (and by that he means flashing a wad of money) and gets the room fixed before the family returns for the end of the day. 

Danny refuses to talk to him for the rest of the vacation. Though not for a lack of trying on Vlad's part. And oh that man was a dog with a bone. Once or twice he caught Vlad staring at him when Danny was rubbing at his sore neck. Those fangs _hurt_. 

Danny didn't even deign him a glare. Glares led to looks which led to words which led to fights which led to tension and unwanted feelings. Danny was done. It was impossible to be around Vlad and not feel a thousand things at once. There's only one real solution that will actually work.

So he ignores him. 

He doesn't take the man's jabs or attempts at starting something. Vlad had _left_ him for two years and now all of a sudden he wants his attention? Fuck that. 

By the end of the vacation neither are talking and a dark cloud forms in Danny's heart. When he returns to college he breaks it off with Cal. But that doesn't stop him from getting mysteriously fired from the coffee shop a couple of days later.


End file.
